What If: Red Cheated On Yellow
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Contains: Hurt/Angst, Shounen-Ai, and coarse language. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE
1. Innocence Is Bliss

In Yellow's house...

"Off to a Champion's Meeting" Red called out at the door, he placed his Pokemon onto the table that was at the side of the door. Yellow walked down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek...

"Have fun at the meeting~" Yellow said happily, Red chuckled

"What? How can I have fun with the Pokemon Council? All we ever do is just talk"

Yellow giggled "Maybe I could come along~?"

In an instant, Red's face turned pale "N-No- It's alright!"

She gave the Champion a queer look, he knew it was a joke... But why this sudden reaction? Red then told her that he would be busy throughout the rest of the week.

Red then walked off to his work.

That's how it always was lately. Red used to kiss Yellow softly onto the lips... But now she has to kiss him on the cheeks. He used to bring his Pokemon to meetings... But the meetings were being called more and more frequently strangely enough and he never brings them anymore.

A few moments after... Yellow received a phone call. As she picked it up, it was the Pokemon Council President.

"Is this the Kanto Champion's resident?"

She replied saying yes

What made Yellow even more suspicious... Was that the President told Yellow that Red has been arriving late lately. Sometimes there are red marks on his necks, his fly would be undone when he rushes in, sometimes he would be caught wearing goggles and when we point it out, he would blush immediately and run out.

She then asked "I heard that there is a meeting throughout this week, is something going on?"

She then heard a little _What...?_ and replied "What are you talking about. There is no meeting this week..."

Her skin went pale... He then asked her to tone down on the 'Romance' because Red needed to focus. She responded with saying that she'll do her best... Even though lately, Red hasn't paid that much attention to her.

As Yellow placed down the phone, her heart sank. A dark little seed was planted within her very mind...

Was Red Cheating On Her?

She shook her head, discarding the thought.

-

Evening came, the Healer made dinner for the returning Champion... She always did that ever since Red moved in with her. He would usually come inside and makes a sniffing sound and would usually praise Yellow's cooking, which would make her blush and pout. And Red would just tickle her and place a very passionate kiss onto her forehead...

But now he came home late... And when he comes home, he would do a simple wave and just head upstairs and sleep.

She heard the door open, it was Red. He came home on time... But he did his usual smile and wave... And began to head upstairs

"W-Wait" Yellow called out "D-Don't you w-want you eat dinner before you go t-to sleep?"

Red gave her a look and smiled "Hm... I just ate out... But why not? I always have room for your cooking~" He then went into the kitchen and sat on the table. She served Red roasted chicken...

As Yellow and Red sat across from each other, Red barely made any eye contact with her. Yellow looked at Red...

"Is something wrong...?" Yellow decided to ask. Red immediately looked up as if he saw a ghost

"W-Wait wh-what-"

She gave him a queer look "N-Nothing... I-I was just asking if you're alright... Y-You're more tired than usual..."

Red gave her a sincere look... And smiled "Of course everything's alright~, other than the meetings this week..."

_Liar_ Yellow thought spitefully. But she put on a gentle smile "Of course~... Anyone would be tired from such a work like this..."

Silence.

"Red..." Yellow began

He looked at her this time "Yes Yellow?"

"Do You Love Me?"

Red frowned. He then looked at her straight in the eyes... And smiled. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing~?"

Yellow sighed with relief... _I-It's just a misunderstanding... Th-That's all. E-... Everything's fine...!_

Red then stood up "Sorry... I can't eat anymore... I'll go to sleep now..." And without another word, Red just left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She looked at Red's plate.

He Barely Touched His Food.

-

Yellow finished her plate and threw away Red's food... She then headed upstairs. It was quite late. She took a shower and changed into her night gown and went to the same bed Red was sleeping on.

She went under the covers and attempted to wrap her arms around Red so she could steal some of his body heat... But his back was turned.

Usually... It would be the other way around. Red would teasingly bring Yellow to the bed and he would tickle her. Then he would just wrap his arms around her lovingly and just sleep on top of the covers.

Yellow frowned... But she still wrapped her arms around her lover. She nuzzled onto his back... Missing his scent.

She's knows what she has to do.. To put her mind at rest...

She's Going To Follow Red.

-

Morning ran like usual, Red rushing to the last minute putting on his clothing, eating quickly, and sets his Pokemon back on the table.

Red did his usual 'I'm Leaving' call, Yellow did her usual 'Kiss On The Cheek' routine... But the one thing that was off... Was that as soon as Red was at a distance, Yellow was not so far behind.

Blue taught her how to stalk in the shadows... Although Yellow was against it at first, she found out she was very good at it, better than Blue herself.

As half an hour passed by, Red, with Yellow at a not so far distance, was now approaching Pallet Town's river... He stood in front of the river for a bit... He then let out a unique whistle three times...

Silence.

Red let out a whistle another three times.

This time, a rustle from nearby bushes, another person appeared... The figure was hard to make out since the two were so far away.. Yellow went closer, enough to eavesdrop.

"I missed you..." The person said, the voice was slightly deep... It was VERY recognizable...

"Give me a break~..." Red laughed "It's only been a day since we last saw each other."

The two boys giggle... And what they did next... Broke Yellow's heart to pieces.

Red and the other man kissed each other passionately, they let out shameless moans, their arms were around each other... Red then placed the man onto the tree and began to attack his neck... She saw who it was...

It Was Gold.

She saw her friend... And her lover... Feasting on each others lips... Red finally pulled away, Gold made a seductive grin... She saw Gold grabbing his hand... And pulling Red deeper into the bushes.

She couldn't handle it. Yellow ran far from the Pallet town. She ran and ran. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

She approached her house and had troubles opening up her own door... She then saw Red's Pokemon. She released them all outside and asked them...

"Did you know about this?!" Yellow cried out. All of Red's Pokemon gave each other looks... Pika was the first who stepped forward... And answered her question with a reluctant nod.

She went silent... Yellow melted to the floor. More cries of agony escaped her throat... Red's Pokemon all gathered around her and comforted her... After a while, she stood up and walked inside of her house. Yellow returned Red's Pokemon...

She then just sat at the table... Emotionless. She eyed the time... She knew what time Red would come home...

She Prepared Their Final Dinner.

-

8:30pm. Red opened the door, he could smell Yellow's cooking... But guilt continued to overwhelm him... He wanted to just run up the stairs to crawl into a hole and die. As he took his first footstep upstairs. He heard her Angel's voice.

"Red...?"

Red's blood turned to ice...

"Won't you have dinner with me...?" Yellow asked... Red couldn't refuse again.

Red walked into the kitchen "Of course, anything for you."

He then sat down... He already saw a plate with Roast Beef in front of him... He couldn't eat it. Not after what he's been doing behind Yellow's back. He then found her staring at him. Normally... It would be full of life, her kindness would make him tingle, and her beautiful hazel colored eyes would make his heart flutter.

But Her Eyes Were Hollow.

"Red... Do You Love Me?" Yellow asked

Red blinked... "O-... Of course..." But he didn't say that while looking at her.

Her voice was a little bit louder... "Red... Do You Love me...?"

He looked at Yellow this time "W-Why are you a-asking m-me this?"

"Red." Her voice was now absolute... "Do You Love Me?"

Red stared at her straight in the eyes "Of course I do- w-what's wi-with you today-?!"

Yellow scoffed and shook her head... Red was now getting scared...

"You would never lie to me... Right?"

Red didn't answer immediately

"Right?"

"O-Of course I wouldn't..." He lied "I would never lie to you... Ever."

Yellow then looked at him dead center of the eye... And just says it.

"Red... Did you cheat on me?"

He widened his eyes in terror "Wh-... What...?"

Yellow gave him a pleading look "J-Just answer the question!" Her eyes looked as if she was crying earlier... He finally realized...

"Oh No..."

Yellow's tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. Red tried to stand up and close the distance between the two, but Yellow stood up and pushed him away

"Stay away from me!" Yellow screamed out

"Y-Yellow I can explain-"

Yellow literally screamed at the tip of her lungs "**_OH YEAH?! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU AND GOLD MAKING OUT BY THE RIVER?! CAN YOU RED?!_**"

Red's skin turned pale white "Ye-Yellow wa-"

Her voice was now in sorrow "**I TRUSTED YOU...!** I-... I really did...!" She slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Red went after her...

As they entered the living room... Red grabbed onto her arm gently...

Red pleaded "Yellow wa-wait-! He spun her around and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, just as he was about to open his mouth

"L-Let Go Of Me!" She screamed out, she tried to fight her way off of Red's grip...

"Y-Yellow please-" Red cried out "I-I didn't m-mean t-"

"To what, Get caught?! Let. Me. GO!"

Red forced a kiss on Yellow... She gave in... Just for a second... She missed his kisses on her lips... That one second of Bliss... But Yellow regained her composure. She pushed Red away...

And Slapped Him.

"Get out." Yellow said bluntly...

"W-Wait- Yellow-!"

"**I SAID GET OUT!**" Yellow screamed out... Her emotions were finally shown.

Red took a few steps back and leaned his back onto the wall... He didn't move.

Yellow eyed pillows. Plushies. Anything Red had given her... She threw it all at him

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Yellow screamed out more frantically... Red finally moved... He ran away with his Pokemon.

He could still hear her cries

"**I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" Yellow screamed out as Red sought refuge in Viridian Forest...

-

Yellow slammed the door closed... She went up to her room and cried on her bed.

Throughout her life... Her feelings were played with. Everyone knew she was a pushover. She continued to let other people use her. Green, Blue, Silver, Gold.

Everyone.

Everyone... But Red.

She fell for his kindness... How he looked at her as more than just an item...

But what caused him to do this to her...? What did she do wrong to deserve such pain...?

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

When morning came... Her eyes shot up. Believing what happened yesterday was just a dream... But she knew how reality felt. She lazily went to the washroom and drew a long bath...

No longer does she feel the hands and body of Red... No longer does she feel his hands around her petite body. She yearned for Red's touch... But she couldn't forget what Red did to her, nor could she forget the happy times they spent together.

-

Red did as any other regretful man would do... Red traveled to New Bark Town, went to Gold's house, and told him that they need to end their little "Fun."

When Gold asked why...

"It's your fault" Red said bluntly "Y-You were the one that made me do this to her- you made me-"

"There you go again~..." Gold sighed casually "Blaming your problems on someone or something else."

Red clenched his fist "You were the one-!"

"I wasn't the one that forced you to continue this, Red" Gold looked at him "You were. You kept visiting me over and over... And for what? To satisfy your little lust."

"Shut Up Gold."

"What? You don't like the dose of reality?" Gold gave him a cruel grin "What does she really mean to you~... Red?"

Red resisted the urge to punch Gold's face "She meant everything to me..."

"Then why exactly did~ you do this to her~?" Gold laughed as if he was a devil "You're just as bad as I am. Except she loved you... She thought you were the one person that wouldn't use her-"

"Go To Hell" Red said spitefully, he then punched Gold hard across the face, causing him to fall to the floor, he then simply walked away.

Gold laughed, used his arms to pick himself up and said "You first."

For many months... Red left the world without a trace.

Not a day goes by without Yellow thinking of Red. His touch. His scent. His kisses. His warmth...

His Betrayal...

But all of that didn't matter anymore, the feelings of the past faded and all she wants is Red back.

Yellow searched for Red high and low... But Red didn't leave any tracks. However, there was one rumor...

The Legendary Champion, Red, placed himself on the top of Mt. Silver. All of the Pokedex Holders confirmed that it's true. He refuses to go down the mountain until he is defeated, All of the Pokedex Holders tried to battle him... But they all failed completely and utterly.

Yellow packed everything she needed to survive Mt. Silver, Her Pokemon Ready...

She was Ready...

To Get Red Down From The Mountain...


	2. Braving The Mountain

Contains: SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow), Angst, and Coarse Language.

Following Yellow...

The Healer gripped onto her Pokeballs... The clouds at the very top made it intimidating. It would normally scare her little timid self. But this is nothing compared to how determined she is...

To Bring Down Red From The Mountain.

She ran inside Mt. Silver's caverns. The wave of disturbed Pokemon began to charge at her... Her Pokemon came to her defense. The Intensity of her feelings made her Pokemon levels soar through the 80's and 90's; it was seldom that she fought, but this was an exception.

Hours and hours of her fighting. Hours of her sweat, her Pokemon's work, their hours of battling. Yellow's perfect skin complexion was now dirtied by the vast amount of battles she had to go through to get to the top.

The Healer's pain of her lover's betrayal, her own Champion. That rage kept her fighting off the Pokemon that attempted to bring her down. The innocent Yellow's love for her champion made her all more determined. How she yearned for his touch, his kisses on her lips...

Her petite body made it more harder for her to hike to the top... The barren cavern was steep, barely any rocks for her to climb on. But Yellow wanted, needed, to get to the top, she needed to save the one she loved, like her champion had so long ago.

Red was the only thing on her mind.

Yellow remembered the day when Red asked her to be with him. No "Dates" neccisary, she knew she wanted to be with him. Through sickness and through health.

The blond could never forget their time together. As friends. As lovers.

She could never forget the time when his lips were on another... Never...

But the memories of Red and Yellow... Outweighed the cons. She saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Her face was covered in swear, dirt, scars. But she didn't care. Yellow began to pant... Her feelings of Red were never truly screamed out... Something burned within her chest. Something that made her do what she did now...

"**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**" Yellow screamed out frantically, she called out his name over and over as she ran through the light at the end of the tunnel... The wind began to work against her. Attempting to push her back from the love of her life. The Petite girl slowly began to work her way forward, her mind, the determination Red influeneced on her was taking place.

The closer she was near the end of the tunnel, the harder the wind blew.

Yellow let out a loud scream. No. Never again. Never again shall she give up like she did before. Never again will Yellow let anyone stomp all over her like before... She let out a peircing scream, all of her strength... Her will...

She sprinted to the light at the end of the tunnel, and found herself into a winter wonderland. Yellow fell to her knees... Her body was slowly giving up on her...

"No...!" She let out a weak shout "N-... not when I got so f-far...!"

Her body was on the ground, she attempted to crawl, looking for Red

A snow storm was conjured... Her vision began to blur.

Tears flowed out of her eyes. Believing that this would be the end of her, that she was unable to accomplish this one mission...

A black figure stood in front of her... She looked up... Unable to see the person's face...

"Red.." Yellow whispered out... And went unconscious...

-

Following Red...

The Champion's sorrow continued to run through his mind. The image of his little angel crying, furious, and loathing him... He stood at the cliff of Mount Silver.

His mind was clouded with guilt, he couldn't look at himself in the mirror. Red didn't count the days, nor the hours, since he excluded himself from the outside world. He scorned himself to Mount Silver.

Eventually, trainers came along. Demanding to battle the almighty champion... At first, he was baffeled. He wondered how someone could find and track him down to this very place, but nonetheless, he didn't turn down a challenge. He defeated the trainers that wanted to battle them

Even his fellow juniors... Green and Blue... Even the man that brought him into the affair, Gold. Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina.

Each of them attempted to bring him down the mountain...

But Not Yellow.

His heart was slowly withering... He stood at the cliff of Mount. Silver...

But a gentle maiden's voice echoed out of the cave.

"_Reeeeeeeeeed~!_"

Red couldn't believe his ears. He could've sworn he heard this voice before... He decided to investigate it. He ran to the cave entrance... And prayed in his mind that he was sleeping...

He Saw Yellow.

In an instant, the Champion ran to her through the blizzard. She fell to her knees... And dropped to the floor... Just as Red was at Yellow... He heard her say his name...

"Red..." Yellow whispered... She then closed her eyes...

Red picked her up and began to seek refuge into another cavern that's empty...

The champion set the Healer down and made a fire close to her... He looked at her worn out face, signifying that she fought her way up here. Guilt lingered within the champion's mind. He couldn't help it but stroke her hair...

Red ripped his sleeve and called out his Gyarados "Use water gun..." He held out his hand. The Gyarados took the hint, it lightly used water gun to make sure the water was on his hand... He smeared it on his sleeve and began to wipe away all the scars and dirt from her face.

He couldn't help but gaze upon the beauty of the little Angel. How peaceful she slept... How innocent... How beautiful...

How could he give this all up...?

"I'm sorry..." Red cried "I'm so sorry"

-

Yellow let out a painful groan. Her body felt hot, burning, as if Ho-Oh was boiling her with it's Sacred Fire.

Her eyes fluttered opened and found herself looking at the cave ceiling "Wh-... Wh-  
Where-...!"

"Y-... You're awake... O-Oh thank god...!"

Yellow turned to see the source of the voice... It Was Red.

Her heart fluttered for a second. Seeing her Champion... With that worried look, she found his jacket on top of her.

But her bitter hatred of betrayal restricted her from running to Red and holding him tight...

"Yeah... Thanks" Yellow replied bitterly...

An awkward silence filled the air.

Red sat at the opposite side of the fire... Knowing that he has to keep his distance; every ounce of his self control is stopping him from claiming the angel's soft, moist lips.

"What are you doing here...?" Red finally asked "Th-... This place is dangerous- y-you could have got yourself killed-!"

"I don't care"

The Champion was slightly appalled by her answer "Yellow..."

The Healer clenched her hands into a fist, her bangs covered her eyes, trying in vain not to look at Red, trying not to fall for those loving eyes... "I came here for you..."

"Wh-What-?"

"I came here for you." Yellow said once again "I-... I came here t-to bring you down from this mountain-"

"Yellow. I can't. I just can't-!"

"And why not...?!" Her voice was shaky, trying to be persistent of her pushy act

Red looked at her with a sincere look. Yellow's hair no longer blocked their eyes.

Pure eye to eye contact.

"Because I regret what I did to you" Red said bluntly "I can't. I can't live with the guilt that I scarred you. That I hurt you in that way. I can't, I can't forgive myself f-for continuing that sinful act of adultery... I just can't!" Tears rolled down his cheeks...

Yellow widened her eyes... "I can't forgive you what you've done... Red." She found herself standing

Red continued to cry.

"I can never forget... What you did" Tears ran down her cheeks, but she went closer to Red "Nor I can never forget our time together..." She was in front of her Champion.

The two were now face to face... The Blond couldn't bear the silence any longer... She placed a gentle kiss on the Champion. Red widened his eyes, surprised at her course of action, but accepted it nonetheless...

He wrapped his arms around Yellow, missing her scent, her lips, her heartbeat. Tears ran down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around Red's waist, she breathe in Red's wild like scent, missing the nature like smell, his touch, the way he made her feel when his body is pressed against hers... Their kiss eventually deepened.

Yellow pulled back reluctantly, she laid beside her Champion, the two wrapped their arms around each other, content with just sharing their body heat... She looked at him with a depressed look "Nothing will ever be the same..."

Red blinked twice, he nodded

"Are you willing... To go even slower... Red..." She asked finally...

Yellow has never seen Red's eyes so serious... He replied "As long as I have you with me... I don't care what speed we go at..."

She nuzzled her face onto Red "Then let's get down the mountain."

The Healer looked at her Champion...

The Champion looked at his Healer...

"I couldn't agree more" Red smiled.

When the Blizzard died down, the two went down the mountain hand in hand. Their love wasn't the same, it was no longer that same passionate fire that burned oh so bright.

That passion had an expiry date... This new love that these two share now, it didn't shine as bright as before, but it lasted... Until the day they will die.


End file.
